


Estas alegrias violentas

by sapphic_noa



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, F/F, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Married Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck, Slow Burn, alguém dê um murro no silva, e as sáficas seguem vencendo, ela só escolheu um péssimo marido, kikyo é uma boa mãe, no beta we die like men
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphic_noa/pseuds/sapphic_noa
Summary: "Estas alegrias violentas tem fins violentos. Falecendo no triunfo. Como fogo e pólvora, que num beijo se consomem."— William ShakespeareSobre (re)aprender a amar. Em todos os sentidos.
Relationships: Ging Freecs & Mito Freecs, Ging Freecs/Pariston Hill/Kaito | Kite, Illumi Zoldyck & Kikyou Zoldyck, Kalluto Zoldyck & Kikyou Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck & Alluka Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Kikyou Zoldyck & Milluki Zoldyck, Mito Freecs/Kikyou Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Estas alegrias violentas

**Author's Note:**

> e vamos começar a revolução mitokyo nesse site

Um casamento é uma fundação. É um contrato feito por duas pessoas, moldado com juras de amor, sejam elas genuínas ou não. São vestidos cheios de bordados, flores e sorrisos forçados perante uma câmera. É o gosto de champanhe na língua, é um aro de ouro no dedo anelar, é um sobrenome compartilhado. A maioria das pessoas crê que o casamento é a epítome do verdadeiro amor, mas na verdade ele é sobre burocracia e concordância, basicamente. Nem sempre é porque duas pessoas se amam o bastante para quererem ter suas vidas atadas pelo resto da vida, às vezes é só sobre uma jovem noiva que acha que é este o único meio de conseguir o que almeja, ou sobre um noivo que na verdade não sabe o que quer. E quando suas bodas já são de prata ele ainda não sabe o que quer. Mas ela sabe. Ela já teve seu sonho realizado na forma de cinco crianças que já não são mais tão crianças assim. Ela sabe que aquilo já se estendeu por tempo demais. Ela sabe que já não pode mais esperar que ele se torne o homem que ela sempre sonhou, porque ele nunca será. Ele nunca será e ela já não pode mais continuar torturando a si mesma e vendo sua dor refletir em seus filhos pelos quais ela tanto aguentou. A verdade é que meio mundo te prepara para o dia do seu casamento, para o dia que aquele acordo será firmado e sua nova vida construída. Mas ninguém nunca te prepara para o dia em que ele desmorona.

O silêncio era quase perturbador. Tudo audível era o som do motor do carro trabalhando, dos pneus deslizando pelo asfalto. O rádio não funcionava, havia quebrado meses atrás e ela sempre se esquecia de mandar arrumar. Até mesmo as crianças, de mãos dadas no banco de trás, mantinham-se num silêncio de concordância. Um silêncio em respeito aos gritos que ecoavam dentro da mãe. A penumbra intermediária entre dia e noite parecia de certa forma lhe refletir a melancolia, aquele sentimento misto de raiva e tristeza, tornando-se um único algo, uma única dor. Foi uma decisão necessária, uma decisão correta, mas não uma menos difícil, não uma menos dolorosa. Quando se fica presa no abismo por tanto tempo, a escalada sempre cansa os ossos e dói a vista. Em seus olhos as lágrimas imploravam saída, entretanto desta vez, somente desta vez, ela não as deixaria cair. Kikyo Zoldyck sabia ser uma mulher orgulhosa quando queria.

— Vai demorar muito pra chegar na casa do Illu-nii? — perguntou Kalluto, a voz ainda infantil soando hesitante.

Ela ergueu os olhos para o retrovisor, agora encarando os olhos iguais aos seus.

— Não, querido, eu prometo, só precisamos buscar o Kil primeiro. — explicou, segurando o volante com mais firmeza.

Se lembrou dos dizeres de Illumi mais cedo quando ligou para ele, “Eu estou orgulhoso de você.” E eu de você, ela quis dizer, mas sentiu que aquilo não era algo para ser dito em uma linha. As palavras de Milluki também eram vívidas, “Quero ir morar com a senhora.” Alluka e Kalluto apenas grudaram em sua saia, dando ali seu veredito. Se perguntava o que Killua diria.

Ela aumentou o aperto em torno do volante.

— Mamãe, você está bem? — foi Alluka quem perguntou, apertando a mão do irmão mais novo.

— Estou sim, querida, nós já vamos chegar.

Onze e treze anos, eles eram apenas crianças. Crianças que não deveriam ser jogadas naquele inferno. Kikyo forçou seu melhor sorriso de Monalisa, tentando passar resiliência aos mais novos. Era por eles que deveria lutar, era deles que nunca deveria desistir. Ela conseguia fazer isso, por mais assustada que estivesse com a ladeira que lhe encarava de frente. Ela quebrou as correntes sozinha. Era hora de se tornar a boa mãe que não havia sido em todos esses anos, a boa mãe que ele nunca a permitiu ser. O medo ainda lhe gelava o âmago e a noite se tornava cada vez mais escura, mas agora o silêncio já não parecia mais tão perturbador.

_____________________________________________

Mito Freecss nunca havia se permitido pensar muito fora da caixa, fora do pequeno mundinho onde vivia. Ela cresceu acostumada a ter os dois pés no chão, a não ansiar por mais do que as possibilidades que lhe eram apresentadas. Não, o sonhador da família era Ging, e agora Gon também. Mas se fosse Mito a pessoa a ter que escolher, provavelmente nunca teria deixado a Ilha da Baleia. Não que não gostasse de mudanças, ela só não via necessidade de sair daquela zona de conforto. Gostava de sua vida, de sua casa e sua pequena família barulhenta. As únicas coisas que precisava era que Gon mantivesse as notas na média, que Ging fosse um pouco mais organizado e que sua avó durasse mais uns cinquenta anos para ajudá-la a manter todas as engrenagens no lugar. Fora isso, nunca chegou a fazer grandes planos. Uma fala que corria a gerações em sua família, era que “as melhores coisas que nos acontecem são aquelas que não planejamos”, então era isso que fazia, seguia sua vida simples sem fazer planos. Quando não se planeja nada, não se cria grandes expectativas. Seu mundo não era nenhuma tragédia shakespeariana como as que ela gostava de ler. Era simples, e ela gostava disso.

— Passa o controle pra cá, você já jogou demais! — na sala, Ging tentava arrancar o controle do videogame das mãos do garoto de cabelo branco.

— Ninguém te ensinou a respeitar as visitas não, velhote? — Killua retrucou.

— Tia Mito, eles estão brigando de novo! — Gon chamou.

Se ela precisasse dizer qual era a maior criança ali, certamente não diria o nome de nenhum dos dois adolescentes.

— Ging, se você tem tempo pra implicar com os garotos, tem tempo pra vir aqui e ajudar a fazer a janta.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa inaudível e se dirigiu até a cozinha.

— Fale direito com a sua irmã. — vovó Abe advertiu.

Embora fossem na realidade primos, vovó os criou juntos e sempre os referiu como irmãos. Nenhum dos dois jamais contestou.

— Ainda acho que não foi uma boa ideia deixar esse pivete vir dormir aqui. — ele disse, agora claramente.

— Se você traz os seus namorados aqui o tempo todo, Gon pode trazer um amigo. — apoiada na bancada, ela deu uma piscadinha para o menino de cabelo branco.

Mito adorava Killua. Ele era o melhor amigo de Gon desde que os dois tinham doze anos, e embora fossem uma dupla bagunceira, eles conseguiam animar qualquer lugar onde estivessem, eram como dois pontinhos de luz que não conseguiam deixar ninguém de mau humor — bom, ninguém exceto Ging. Mas este já era meio mau humorado por natureza. Killua era parte do pequeno mundinho de Mito e ela era grata por isso. Ela acolheu aquele garoto como quem acolhia um filho, da mesma maneira que ela segurou Gon em seus braços e jurou protegê-lo custe o que custasse. Mito protegeria Killua, não importava o quão pesada fosse a bagagem que ele havia acumulado em seus quinze anos de existência.

Ela se considerava uma pessoa relativamente neutra, gostava de muitas coisas e desgostava de algumas. Mas se havia algo que Mito genuinamente odiava, era o barulho da campainha. Sabia que era necessária porque a audição de Abe não era tão boa para que ela ouvisse batidas na porta, mas Mito jurava que um dia arrancaria aquela coisa fiozinho por fiozinho, nem que isso comprometesse a fiação da casa. O barulho irritante e propositalmente desarmônico ecoava pela casa e lá estava ela mais uma vez, correndo para atender quem quer que fosse, com um pano de prato no ombro e um avental estampado por pelo menos três tipos diferentes de manchas de molho. A consciência de sua apresentação desleixada lhe acertou mais ainda quando ela viu a bela mulher parada do outro lado da porta. Cabelos negros muito bem presos e que pareciam exepcionalmente macios, tez pálida e olhos cobertos por óculos escuros mesmo que já fosse noite. Deslumbrante. Mito perdeu as palavras por longos segundos. Longos segundos até ela se atentar às duas crianças agarradas à saia dela, ambas com olhinhos apreensivos.

— Eu vim buscar o Killua. — disse ela, a voz soando quase falha.

Reagindo de imediato àquelas palavras, o garoto de cabelo branco se levantou do sofá.

— Mãe? — ele correu até a porta, já com todas as reclamações na ponta da língua. — Mãe eu falei que ia voltar só amanhã, deixa de ser chata… Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Ele parecia ter se atentado ao mesmo detalhe que Mito agora observava com inquietude. A mulher tremia feito vara verde.

— Kil, nós vamos precisar ficar um tempo na casa do Illumi, certo? — ela respirou fundo antes de encarar o filho. — Eu já fiz uma mala com as coisas mais essenciais, espero não ter esquecido nada importante, a Alluka me ajudou e...

— Mãe, o que aconteceu? — o rosto ainda meio infantil de Killua adquiriu um semblante sério, que ele raramente utilizava.

— Prometo que explico tudo no caminho, Kil, mas você precisa vir. — as mãos trêmulas dela seguraram as do garoto.

— Você não parece estar em condições de dirigir, mãe. — disse Killua.

Ao lado dela, a garota de vestido rosa e o garoto de moletom roxo assentiram veementemente.

— Eu estou bem, Kil. — disse ela, mas o som de seus dentes batendo uns contra os outros denunciou o contrário.

— Me perdoe a intromissão, mas você realmente não parece estar passando bem. Entre um pouco, por favor. — aconselhou.

— Eu não quero incomodar. — ela se apressou.

Quando ela abaixou a cabeça para desviar o olhar, os óculos deslizaram um pouco para baixo, lhe dando um vislumbre dos olhos dela. Olhos puxados com íris de um tom roxo escuro e escleras agora um pouco avermelhadas, estampando um olhar que Mito conhecia muito bem. O mesmo olhar que ela via em Gon toda vez que só bem depois ele percebia que havia se machucado feio. O mesmo olhar que ela viu em Ging quando ele caiu de joelhos no corredor daquele hospital. O olhar de quando a adrenalina passa e você finalmente se dá conta do que acabou de acontecer.

— Eu insisto, não é incômodo algum.

Mito estendeu sua mão para ela, já se preparando para rebater a próxima recusa. Mas impremeditavelmente, indo contra suas baixas expectativas, ela a segurou.


End file.
